My Savior
by DuchessOfDevastation
Summary: Eren is young Titan shifter fighting for humanity and losing. He calls for a savior. Levi is a goddess' servant angel who has been denied a mate for far too long. He longs for a partner, a mate, but has been waiting for far too long to believe in such things anymore. When Levi is forced to answers a pained brunette's a call... There will be more in store for him than even he can
Chapter 1: The beginning

The world is not prepared to handle this enemy. Even with the help of shifters like Eren, they seem to be forever on the losing side. Humanity needs more. The brunette shifter has lost so many that he has loved. Loneliness consumes him. He has been fighting for so many years. He needs relief. He finds himself at an old shrine. He falls to his knees in tears.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not strong enough on my own. If only we could have someone else. Someone to help me, to give me strength, to fight by my side. Maybe then we could stand a chance. I've never really been one for prayer, but we need a savior… I need a savior. Someone strong on our side." He rambles on. His emerald eyes are blurred with moisture. "I'm so tired of being alone in this cruel world. Someone… Anyone… Who could look at me as if I wasn't a monster. Someone who could love me…"

Thousands of years ago in the realm of the gods…

The gods and goddesses are fickle and temperamental creatures. They talk of fates and destinies. They choose to mess with or ignore the humans at will. The servants they have seem to be treated no differently. Themis is the goddess of law and order and her servants help to enforce such things amongst humans, servants, and gods alike. Though she has many, she favors one above others. She prizes his strength and beauty. Humans refer to these servants as Angels. Perhaps it's the wings. This particular… Angel, is one unmatched. He is of smaller stature like many of the omegan servants but he is stronger than any of his dominate counterparts. Since all servants are male, to counter the loss of these servants they must reproduce. That's where the dynamic of dominate alphas, average betas, or submissive omegas came into being thousands of years ago. This angel's dynamic says he is submissive but that is hardly the case. She has done her part to ensure that he has remained unmated and pure. She has much bigger plans for this unmatched beauty. Clearly something he doesn't understand yet.

"Lady Themis, please! So many others have been permitted their mates, and I've found mine! I beg of you, please allow me this." He pleads. He is on he knees before the goddess to show proper respect. His midnight wings hang loosely behind is small and strong frame. Ebony strands covering his teary eyes. "Please, say something! You cannot deny that Erwin is a fine alpha! He is one of your best! Please…. Please… He loves me."

"Levi, my son, this is not your time and Erwin is not you mate." His eyes widen in shock. He trembles with fury towards his lady. Why would she deny him this?! He has come begging for this after thousands of years without knowing comfort. Comfort which he has found in this alpha, his leader. He shakes his head, attempting to understand why, but cannot.

"I…I… But" he can't find words as tears stream down his cheeks. "Why not?! WHY CAN'T I BE GIVEN HAPPINESS LIKE THE OTHERS!? It's not fair!"

"Do not question me. I know balance before all things and it is my place to decide this. He is not your other half and that is clear. You will wait until your fated has called for you. Then and only then will I permit you to find the love you seek." With that all of the angel's protests are stopped.

Feathers varying from inky blackness to the sapphire of a midnight sky, shake with the speed that the air is racing though them. Wind dries tears falling from stormy eyes. His feet land on the stone of the mitras shrine. The other worldly half of their human counterpart. Why here..? He can't bring himself to think straight as he falls to his knees in tears.

"I'm so sorry. I'm not strong enough on my own. If only I could have someone else. Someone to help me, to give me strength, to fight by my side. Maybe then I could stand a chance. I need to be happy, I need more than these constant battles.. I need a savior. Someone strong on my side." He rambles on. His ice blue eyes are blurred with moisture. "I'm so tired of being alone in this cruel world. Someone… Anyone… Who could look at me as if I wasn't just a soldier. Someone who could love me…"

Thousands of years ago in mitras, an angel's plea was left on this shrine… Waiting. This angel did as he always would. He wears a mask of indifference even as his heart aches. He fights his lady's battles for righteousness alongside the man he once hoped would be his. Eons wage on, making him into more of a husk of a man, and only a warrior. He feels lost and alone but never shows it.

Moments before Eren's plea…

"Levi… Are you even listening?" The refined blonde alpha questions.

"Hn." The raven omega responds.

"Right, so me and my ma… Um.. Mike. We are going to go down to help. We have been requested. We know that humans have brought this upon themselves, but those who have enticed this unnatural beast, were ill-natured. We should be able to assist, to an extent." The omega soldier bristles, his black wings stand stiff in stark contrast to the alphas relaxed golden appendages. The pain that flows through him at the mention of Mike… Erwin's mate… Only serves to remind him of the loneliness that his lady has deemed his punishment, but for what?! He was never sure.

"Fine! You and that giant-beta-fuck of yours, see what you can do. We all know our lady won't any of us cross without being called." The omega sneers. "Fix what you can eyebrows, or I swear I'll.." Just then there was blackness.

Somewhere in the mist of his mind, Levi can here Erwin calling to him.. Yelling. But also a voice he's never heard. One that sounds like velvet. Lolling him further and further away from reality. He can hear the pain in the unknown voice, a voice full of pleas, but for what, the angel is unsure. Then he hears his own voice right along side the new one "Someone who could love me.."

Brightness consumes him, along with searing pain. Not one he has never experienced before. He is being called to aid humans. He has been there time and time again, why is this different? There is usually more warning and ceremony in the crossing. 'This must be important' the omega thinks to himself in the blinding light.

"It is finally your time, my son."

Chapter 2: Meeting

Eren stands before the altar at mitras…

Before him stands the ancient altar. It's made of stone, ancient and intricate. Fitting together in a way that should lead people to question its integrity. Stones fitting together so perfectly that the structure has been standing much longer than even this Titan threat. Eren can't help but marvel at the sight of seemingly meaningless objects coming together to form something that could withstand the test of time. In his soul, he begs and pleas for something so concrete. A statue of a woman, a goddess carved into marble, stared down at him with knowing in her lifeless eyes. She was large, large enough to stand at Eren's side in Titan form. Her hand was extended in a gesture of comfort.

His gut stirs and he feels a pull inside of him to the figure. Her hand was outstretched and he reaches for her as if his very life depends on the consolation of a goddess' touch. Then a light in her huge palm, he craved to crawl up into it and ball into himself. His tears still blinding him but not more than the light, something brighter than anything he has ever seen. Glowing from her palm, other worldly light, promising him comfort. Then, before he can touch his skin to the cold stones, an explosion. Eren's lithe frame is thrown back and he stumbles to gain purchase. He feels so lost and even more confused.

He blinks. There's no way… But he swears he sees someone kneeling in the goddess' outstretched palm. A boy… No a man. He appeared be be smaller than Eren but clearly has defined muscles beneath his porcelain skin. Hair blacker than any night Eren has even known, cut neatly in an undercut and parted at the front. Then he freezes as eyes pierce through his being. They were molten silver practiced into deadly glare. No… Not quite silver… But more like a snow storm, icy blue mixed with turbulent, stormy greys.

Breathe caught in his throat the brunette can't help but let his eyes roam over this figure. His vision is clearing of tears, all sobs halted by being stunned. White fabric is draped over this other man's body. A belt at the waist holds sheaths for two swords. The man's thin fingers running over the hilt of one of said swords. What the fuck is happening?

"Who are you, brat?" A deep sultry voice cuts through the uneasy silence in the shrine. Eren feels himself begin to melt as the sound makes its way through his veins.

"I… Um.." For the life of him, Eren can't figure out where his voice is. His mind is racing, why would this… Guy… Leave him breathless.

"Tch… Look, you asked for something. I'm here to help. Now, what the fuck did you ask for?!" The man rose to his feet and began to walk toward the frightened brunette who is still laying across the shrine floor like an idiot.

"I.. Uh… Asked for a savior… Who are you?" Eren pleaded.

The raven haired man eyed him up and down. A smirk began to play at his lips as he drew closer to the young brunette. He reaches a hand towards the brunette and helps him to his feet. 'Hn… Not bad.' The Angel thinks to himself.

"Levi. Servant to Themis." As he gestures over his shoulder towards the large goddess' statue. "You asked and she answered."

"Oh I um… But… You're a boy." Eren finds himself protesting. He knows in his heart that he ached for company, and not the kind of company he thought any MAN could provide. "I um… "

"You were expecting a woman?" The raven mused. "Sorry to disappoint, kid, but those don't exist in my kind. Plus it's not like you prayed for a sex partner… Is it?" The shorter dark hair male raised an eyebrow to the young boy. A deep flush ran from his tan cheeks to his nose, then to his ears, and began drift down his tone neck… 'oh for fucks sake… He's a child.. And a human.. Just stop!' The Angel scolds himself.

"Uh well… I asked for a savior for humanity and… And someone who could love me? I honestly didn't think they could be the same person. And I certainly didn't think some random short dude would appear" Eren rambled on.

"Random short dude?" The shorter male scoffed. "I'm a fucking Angel, not some random fucker. And, I happen to be a pretty normal height for an omega! If you don't want my help, shitty brat, I'll just go home." The Raven huffed, obviously pissed.

"No!" The brunette yelled " sorry… No. Please. I don't know who you are but if you can help humanity please.. Please help"

"What about the 'love you' part of the deal? Am I free to ignore that part of your request?" The dark haired Angel asked, but even as the words left his lips he felt the pain curling from his gut into his chest. He didn't want to ignore this poor, lonely boy. He could see in emerald eyes the pain of loneliness that has centuries ago made a home in his own soul. He ached to comfort him, but like hell of he would show the brat that.

"I uh… Well if you're an angel certainly, maybe you could help me find love too? But I want you to help humanity first." The younger male said, as if he was unsure of himself.

"Hn… I'll see what I can do. First and foremost… What is this threat in your life? Is it so great that you felt the need to call for me, my mate?" Mate… What the fuck? Why did those words just come past the raven's lips. No…. This blubbering little human boy can't possibly be…

"Titans." The brunette said standing with a new found vigor. Passion burning in his emerald green eyes. Flecks of gold burn through the Angel as he locks eyes with his human counterpart. This fire… This innate will to fight even when your foe is greater than you. This was all Levi needed to see from his human to know... He is fucked…

Chapter 3: Learning

In the shrine….

Levi walks slowly up to the young brunette, who is quivering with rage. "They are… Monsters… And they kill and eat humans. I am one of them. And as much as I try, I keep losing myself to the monster inside of me. I don't want to be an enemy. I'm sure that they'll never see me as anything but a monster but I have to try… To save those who are are left."

The Angel's heart was left weeping as he gazed upon this younger man who clearly bore the suffering of man as if it was his, and his alone, to bare.

Eren was so consumed in his own fury to notice strong arms were wrapping around his waist. But when he felt warm breathe against his his neck, he jumped. He realized then, that the Angel was embracing him. His strong hands were rubbing small circles into his back, in between the teen's shoulder blades. Eren sighed, and felt himself go boneless under the angel's attention.

"Don't worry. I'll protect you and help in any way I can, but even I have my limitations" the smaller male whispered.

The younger human couldn't explain the comfort he felt in the other's presence but it was real. It was more real than anything he has felt in his few years on this Earth. He felt himself calming, like this man… This Angel... could provide for him everything that was missing in his young life.

'Seriously! Get a hold of yourself!' The Angel scolded himself. 'he is a human brat! You shouldn't be thinking about ..' Just then, the Angel glanced upward at the young human. Emerald eyes looked down at him with a burning passion that made the omega inside of him squeal in delight. Without consent, a sigh escaped his lips, as he shivered from the intensity this human could hold in his gaze.

"Show me." They were the only words that the Angel could muster. With that the human took his hand and led him outside. They walked though a forest filled with trees that were too big for their own damned good. When the human stopped. He gripped then angel's hand tighter and gazed into his icy blues with a fury that was unmatched by even the God of death himself.

"Just over these walls are the beasts that threaten humanity. Like I said, I am one of them, but only in a sense. I swear, I am still human… Please believe me." The gold in his eyes flashed even more intensely than the Angel had seen before. The Raven felt he knees going weak, and an admiration for this human began building.

"Let's see it then," the Angel whispered into the human's ear as ebony down spread behind him. The human took in a quick breathe, gasping at the sight unfurling before his eyes. Wings, feathered, blackest at the base, nearest the smaller male's shoulders. Those black feathers draped elegantly down to pointed tips that's glistened a deep midnight blue beneath the sun's rays. Beautiful… was all Eren could think before he felt his body being hoisted upward towards the very top of the wall that kept his kind safe.

"You… you can fly..?" Eren could feel the words stumbling from his mouth.

"Yes.. I told you that I'm an angel, didn't I?" The Raven seemed even less amused. "so… Those..." the Angel gestures over the wall's edge, "those are the things threatening to to take you from me?"

Eren couldn't find air, he was left gasping, feeling like fool as stormy ice blue eyes studied him. 'Why would he say that?! Why does he think I belong to him?! Sure he is hot… Wait what?! No! Boys are not hot! This is a load of bullshit! I'm not sure of many things, but I'm sure of my attraction to women!'

The Angel could see the discomfort in his chosen's eyes, he didn't know what to do. "I'm sorry, I don't mean anything by what I say. I'm just, not accustomed to the way you all say things." An excuse. That's all he can muster to cover his deeper feelings. This human clearly was pulling him, so intensely that that he came from the other realm. Why would he fight this? The Angel couldn't help but feel, yet again, that he isn't enough. He will never be enough. 'Fuck he is human, you shouldn't be feeling for him! He is a pawn like all the others, we don't need him to exist.. But I need him… Oh fuck no! Shit! Uhh.. I'm fucked"

The air stilled as the two men held each other looking over the edge of the wall. "Yes. They only have one weak spot, the base of the neck from behind. Can you help?" The brunette urged.

"I uh… Fuck.." Why is an angel stuttering? "Uh.. Yes. Even if it means my death… I will fight for you."

Chapter 4: Anger

Standing on the wall…

The omegan Angel feels, so much so l, that he can't help his nature. The young human has his arms wrapped around the angel's thin waist and there is a passion in the human's soul that even Levi cannot ignore. His knees are weak and he can begin to scent his own arousal filling the air around them. He prays that the human won't notice such things.

"Are… Are you ok?" The brunette asks. He is standing fast, his strong arm wrapped around the angel. 'Oh fuck, this can't be good.' He needs to be strong and he needs protect the human who called him. Levi needs to be everything that this young man could desire him to be. By the Goddess, he hopes for so much more than any Angel should hope for, from a human. This kid is no alpha, that is more than clear to the omega. He is just a young human, with a fit but lithe frame, corded muscle that moves beneath tight bronze skin, and fuck.. The Angel realizes that he is practically drooling. No! No! No! He should just… Nope! Looking into his eyes was the absolute wrong thing to do.

The angel's mouth opens as if to say something but nothing comes out. "Do you even care about humanity or are you just consumed by staring at me?!" The brunette seems angry, but not with his plight, he is angry at the Angel in his grasp.

"I care about doing what is needed to maintain order." The Angel says shakily. "My lady… She ensure rightness in your world and mine.."

"Look.." And the young man releases the Angel. "If you are the savior I hope you are, you need to take this seriously."

"I'm not humanity's savior, nor am I yours!" The Angel is now quaking with anger, " don't expect me to pull fucking miracles from my ass!"

"Then what the fuck are you here for!?" The brunette prods, mere moments away from loosing himself to the anger ragin within him. He was too angry to understand, but part of him protested his lashing out. He doesn't want to show this other man anger, but he can't help it. The so-called 'Angel' is shaking now. He is adverting his eyes and seems to be unsure and maybe even frightened. Eren immediately feels like he has wronged the man.. But why? He is only standing up for what he has always believed in… Why should his feelings matter so much?

"I'm here to help." The smaller male's words are no more than a murmur. He is shaking. Fighting to not let himself kneel and submit before this shitty brat. Why is this feeling so overwhelming? He's always been able to control his will, even around Erwin. This kid doesn't even have the dominating presence of an alpha and yet this omega is shuddering. 'I'm a fucking warrior, and the best at that, I need to pull my shit together, I can't be so weak.'

"I'm sorry… I know that. I don't know why I do, but I know that you are here to help." The brunette reaches up to scratch his own head, he cants his head slightly "do the Titans even scare you? You seem so totally unaware that they are even here?"

"Oh them?" The Angel regains his composure, " well you told me their weak spot, so no, ultimately they are of no concern. You have to realize though, that this isn't MY fight. I will fight along side you but I can't simply… Well I can… But I shouldn't just wipe them out for you."

"Wait!? You can but you won't?" The emerald eyed youth in yelling now, " why the fuck not?!"

"You asked for someone to aid you not baby you, fucking brat. I can't fight your battles for you, but I can help you. Protect you and make you stronger. Trust me, if this was an angel's battle it would have been dealt with long ago, but my lady will balance this somehow. I am only here temporarily, so I can't be that balance for you. I am not one to argue with her word. I highly suggest that you don't argue either. If you want to fix this, then listen to me, and trust me."

"Trust a strange man who refuses to do all that he can to help me?! Sure! That makes perfect sense!" The kid storms off down the wall, "you are such an an asshole!"

The Angel sighs in defeat. He rolls his shoulders and waits. The brat can't be THAT hotheaded for THAT long can he? … Levi=0 Under-estimation=1. The Raven sits on the wall's edge dangling his feet towards the beasts. He sighs again for what feels like the millionth time. His thin fingers run through ebony strands as he waits. What a waste of time! 'How the fuck am I going to make this kid feel loved if he can't even stand my presence? But I guess… What's new? It's the same shit as always… An eternity alone. My lady promised my time would come and now that she says it has, here I am with a fucking..'

"Hey!" The velvet voice breaks through the angel's reverie. "Look… I'm sorry. I'll take any help I can get at this point. Plus, its kinda hard to stay mad at someone as pretty as you."

Chapter 5: Touching

Atop the wall..

The Angel bolts upright faster than humanly possible. He stands stiff with soft blue eyes blown wide. "Um.. Pr… Pretty? Well… That's um... A new one"

"Oh! Well.. I mean… Well angels are pretty, with the wings and all…" Eren rushes to cover his slip up. His wings are pretty, that's not a lie. The brunette wants to run his finger through the plumage that looks like it's softer than anything he has ever touched. The only things that look softer are maybe the angel's dark hair or maybe even his alabaster skin… Woah ok! Nope! He needs to stop while he's ahead. Eren takes in a deep breathe trying to steady his thoughts.

"Well I guess, to you humans, we could be considered that, but I assure you that there is more to me than wings." The Raven deadpans. He begins to walk over to the younger man. "Kid, I'm going to need to know a lot more if I am going to truly help you. You got a place we can talk more in depth?"

"Well I live in the barracks, but I don't think that I can just stroll in with an angel in tow, people might look at me funny." Eren's jewel toned eyes crinkled at the edges as he smiled and laughed awkwardly. The sound was like music to the angel, a symphony of delight and warmth. Levi has never been one to indulge in foolish things, in all his many years, he has never really found time to laugh. He is constantly picking up arms to bring those who are unjust down. Stopping a human is much easier than righting the wrongs of the gods. But here is this kid, standing yards from his greatest enemy, something that threatens him and all of humanity, and he is fucking laughing.

"Hn… The wings don't have to be out, and I could change clothes.." The Angel rambles on, thinking of some way to be less obvious. "You know kid, they are going to find out sooner or later, if I'm going to be fighting with you."

"Yeah.." Eren runs his fingers through his chocolate locks, "can we tackle that later? First, let's talk. Then maybe my friends can meet you and we can come up with some kind of plan."

"Whatever you're most comfortable with, little mate, I'll get us down and you lead the way."

The two men walked together down wooded trails. A certain Angel might have been walking a bit more slowly than usual to attempt to get the human to lead him be the hand again. Not that Levi wanted to hold this brat's hand or anything. Eren talked briefly about how he was in the military, and how they fought Titans, but it didn't take long for the brunette notice the Angel was lagging behind.

"Can your short, little legs move any faster? It's going to be past dinner if we keep going at this rate" Eren teased the older man.

A growl sounded from behind Eren that made him stop mid-stride. He turned his head and his eyes got wider, a bit in wonder and a bit from fear, when he realized that the feral noise came from the Angel. As quickly as it started it ended. "Tch… Brat. One more comment about my size, and I'm going to kick all your teeth out of your pretty mouth, understand?"

Eren couldn't help but laugh. My goodness this Angel is adorable! Not that he doesn't look like couldn't make good on such a threat. His sharp angular features, rough edges, death glares, and insanely tone body would normally be frightening but Eren just laughed at him. "They'll just grow back you know, so go for it, my pocket-sized Angel!"

Thankfully, Eren is smart enough to know when to run. Stupid human isn't faster than Levi though. In an instant the bronze skinned teen is bolting away through the trees while laughing. A moment later, wings split the air behind Levi. 'Nine.. Ten… I think that's plenty of head start' the Angel mumbles to himself. In a swift movement, Levi is spirited forward, towards his annoyingly playful partner. It takes mere seconds before Levi follows the boy's woodsy scent straight to him. In a swift motion Levi pulls his wings back into himself, as they disappear, he uses his forward momentum to tackle the giggling idiot.

Eren yelps as he feels the angel's full body weight come crashing into him from behind. Before he can do anything about it, they both go tumbling down the dirt path. Eren finds himself pinned underneath the other male. The Raven's eyes are smoldering, and a small smirk is tugging at the corner of his thin lips. The soft white fabrics of his robes are rustling in the wind, and are some how still remarkably clean.. Weird? Eren is panting and spurting out small laughs as he begins to notice exactly the position he's in. Laying with his back on the dirt. The smaller male is gripping his shoulders forcefully keeping him down. The other males legs are straddling his lap, and white robes split to reveal a perfectly tone leg. Before Eren stops to think, he raises his hand to rub up the smaller male's leg. As his tan fingers trace up flawless porcelain skin, he traces the form of the muscles underneath. He moves his hand upwards and as he makes it to the white hem of the robes, he pushes it higher to explore his thigh.

Levi freezes. Why is he touching… Like this? Geez just how high is he going to… Oh! A small moan passes his lips… "Eren…"

Chapter 6: Touching pt. 2

On a deserted dirt path…

"Eren… Please." The angel's grip loosens and his fingers tremble. The soft sound of his quickening breathe drives the teen to keep exploring. As his hand moves across pale skin to lift fabric higher, he tucks his head down to view his prize. Emerald eyes go dark with lust as his other hand moves to the raven's hip.

It almost tickles, how slowly his fingertips are tracing across the angel's skin. 'Fuck… Oh fuck..' The Angel wants to fight back but can't seem to will himself to move. He bites his bottom lip to keep any embarrassing noises from escaping. Warm tan fingers move slowly to his inner thigh and starts rubbing softly. 'No! Not there! He.. Uh… I…' The angel's back aches and pushes his body into the teen's touch.

Eren notices a soft clean smell filling his nose. Something warm like vanilla but floral like lavender. As the Angel arches into him, he grips the angel's hip to keep him close. The smell begins to change, getting heavier, thicker. Then sweetness… Something smells sweet and utterly delicious. As his second hand traces up and down his inner thigh the angel's body shivers. Eren notices that this smell… It's coming from the Raven. He wants to experience it closer. Without notice, the teen lifts his hand and pushes the Angel back into the dirt. He hovers over the smaller male, foregoing eye contact to watch his hand tracing smooth skin where the raven's leg meets the sweet v-shaped plunge of his muscles.

Pink blush crosses Levi's cheeks and he gets more and more flustered. The way that brat shoved him roughly against the road, the way his eyes stare hungrily at his body, his soft fingers moving across his form. Eren reaches both hands back below Levi to lift his bottom half up, giving himself access to grope the perfectly round cheeks of the angel's ass. His grip tightens and Levi moans softly. The Angel throws his head back, baring his neck in submission to the younger man. Greedy touches getting closer and closer to his hole. 'I… Uh… He's making me… Fuck… I'm so wet" the Angel is embarrassed by how turned on he is.

Eren quickly notices the angel's arousal tenting the front of his robes. "Levi..?" He questions himself, more so than questioning the dark haired male. 'He is so… Perfect.. So sexy.' Eren thinks as he finds himself pushing his hips forward so that his clothed erection is rubbing harshly against Levi's. 'Why is he… He's a guy.. Clearly… But I can't help myself.' Despite his confusion Eren presses further.

Eren leans in and licks his lips. He stops to hover for a moment. He takes his hand from under Levi's robe to trace the hard angle of his jawline. His strong fingers move Levi's face to bring their gazes together. Golden flaked emeralds meets frosty blue eyes. All of the greys and silvers have completely disappeared. Just blue. Like perfectly pure ponds frozen over in the winter's cool air. Eren breathes deeply, he can damn near taste the angel's sweet smell. It's filling him and driving him deeper into an animalistic lust.

Levi lays still under the teen, he knows that he can see, smell and feel just how ready he is for Eren to do whatever his horny, teenaged heart desires. Levi wants to be touched here in the woods, laying in dirt and filth, he wants Eren to use his body. "Eren.. Please…" Eren moves closer to Levi, their lips so close that they exchange warm breathes. Levi moves to close the distance. He shoves his lips against the plump, pink lips of the younger male. His arms reach up to wrap around Eren's neck. He tangles his thin fingers into Eren's messy chocolate locks. He tugs softly to urge Eren closer, hungrily asking for more by letting his tongue trace along the teen's bottom lip.

Eren parts his lips to let the Angel taste him. He can feel Levi's desperation as the angel's tongue seeks to explore every space in his mouth. Eren growls and moves to grip the angel's hips again. He pushes him back down against the dirt roughly, and begins to dominate the kiss. He licks hungrily inside the angel's mouth. Sloppy and wet as the kiss deepens. Eren moves to nibble and nip at the angel's thin bottom lip. It is rosy and swollen from Eren's rough attention. Eren begins to kiss at the corner of his mouth, and moves to trace his jaw with small kisses and nips. When he reaches the raven's ear, he traces the smaller man's lobe with his tongue before sucking harshly, earning him a gasp and deep moan.

The teen roughly runs his hand back up a pale thigh and grips the other leg behind the knee to shove Levi's legs back towards his chest. The soft white fabric is pushed so high now that Eren can almost see the soft roundness of the angel's behind. That's when Eren notices something he didn't expect.. The angel's thighs are covered in clear sticky liquid. He moves to run his finger down the milky thigh. Sticky isn't the right word… Slick. It's smooth and wet, but viscous. "Levi… Um you're… Leaking?" Eren questioned.

Levi gasps in a breathe, trying to find words to answer the stupid teen's question. "I'm an omega, you idiot." He states breathlessly. His expression schools into boredom, or as close to it as he can manage while he is flushed with blush, breathless and needy. "I already told you, we don't have females… I am.. Well.. The submissive of my species."

"Oh! Oohhh! So… You're like a girl?" Eren questions.

.

"I am not a fucking girl!" Levi states angrily. "I am a man, just like you, in case you didn't notice how hard you got me" Eren blushes, having the older male point his own arousal so blatantly is embarrassing. "Look kid," Levi starts to soothe Eren, hopefully coaxing him to continue with his touches. "I am designed to be with another man, my body accommodates for the possibility of being mated. Before you even ask… Yes mated.. As in, not just sex. I can conceive and birth young. But don't you start fucking getting any ideas."

"Oh well… I.. Um… I definitely am not ready for a baby… Fuck. I mean I'm only 17." Eren tries to clear is lust filled mind and understand what the Angel is telling him. "Can we at least.. You know? Um… Maybe fool around a bit?"

" Tch." The Angel sighs, "you're cute, kid… So fool around huh?" The Angel shifts beneathe Eren. The teen quickly grips onto Levi's left hip and slopes his hand around to kneed Levi's right ass cheek. 'No way you're getting away that easily' Eren muses to himself as the Angel crumbles under him. "Wha… What do you have in mi.. Uhhgg… In mind, brat?"

Chapter 7: Accepting

Pinned into the Earth…

Eren's hands grope and grab at the tender flesh of the omega's ass. "Well… I've been told I'm pretty good with my fingers." He whispers gently into the raven's ear. He licks around the shell of his ear. He moves his mouth further down, licks long strips down the smaller male's neck. Levi jolts and arches his back intensely as eren's fingertip moves over his entrance.

"Oh!" Levi is breathing heavily, "fuck! Eren please… But.. Um.. " he takes in a sharp breathe as Eren begins to slowly push a single fingertip in to his tight hole. "Eren! Ah!" Levi is squirming and Eren's mouth is working across his exposed collarbone. The brunette's finger pushes further inside of him.

"Fuck, you're tight, but your greedy little hole is practically pulling my finger in…. So sexy." Eren says between leaving purple marks on the crook of the angel's neck.

"Hah! I… I… Eren I've never…" The Angel is unsure. He's never been touched like this. This should be a privilege for his mate, and his mate alone. 'Is Eren my mate? Is that why this feels so right?' The raven's mind is racing as but before he can fall deeper into thought, Eren's finger starts to move. Slowly at first, pulling out until only the very tip of his finger is hidden by the angel's sweet hole. Then Eren shoves it roughly back in, all the way down to where his finger meets his palm. A smile plays across his lips and he watches Levi writhe and soft moans pass over those rosy bruised lips.

"I'll be good to you, my little angel. I'll give you heaven here on Earth." Eren whispers to the smaller man. 'Wait…? My angel…? Ah.. Fuck it! This is too good to say no to' the teen gives in to his desires.

Eren pulls his finger out of the Angel as he looks down to see his quivering hole leak more of that slick, clear liquid. That sweet smell is overwhelming. The teen licks his lips and shoves the white robes aside to fully expose the angel. His cock is fucking delectable looking. It stands fully hard, so hard that it almost hurts. Perfect porcelain soft skin of his member is tinged pink at the head. A dribble of pearly precum is glistening at his slit. Eren has seen many, with communal showers and all, but he's never touched another man. Still, this Angel is somehow perfect and beautiful.

"What the fuck Eren?" The Angel moves to cover himself, "you just going to sit there and stare at me?!" The angel's cheeks go a deep crimson that stretches all the way to his ears. "That's fucking embarrassing."

"What is there to be embarrassed about?" Eren moves to wrap his arms around the little omega and the angel's shifts his robes to cover his exposed body. "I can't say that I've ever really looked at a man in this way before.. But you're beautiful… You're perfect Levi." Eren whispers the sweet nothings right into the angel's ear. He coaxes the Angel on to his lap.

"Eren, I um… We should stop." Levi says slowly. "you said for me to help humanity first, I don't know how getting finger banged in the middle of the woods is good for human kind?"

Eren nuzzles into the raven's neck and starts laughing quietly. "I don't think it is Levi, but it's doing wonders for me. And judging by all those pretty noises you were making a few moments ago, I would venture to say that you're enjoying it too"

"I.. Uh well yes.. It.. It felt good. But the thing is Eren, I can't just fuck around with anyone. My body and my pleasure for my mate. I can't just let some horny teenager have his way with me."

"Oh… Well I thought the statue lady sent you for me." Eren said softly. He raise he face from the angel's neck to look into his frosty eyes. Those baby blues are still glossy with lust. Eren presses his lips softly into the angel's. "What exactly does being your mate entail?"

"It's a bond for life. Eren, I have lived and will continue to live, much longer than you." The Angel sighs, as he realizes what that means, "even if I chose you, even if my lady approved, I'd have to watch you grow old and die, then I would be alone again." Tears began to form in the corners of the angel's eyes. "I… I can't do that… It's not fair."

Eren wraps his arms tighter around the shaking Angel. "Hey, you said that 'your lady' stands up for what is right, do you think she would give me you, just to rip us apart? How can that be right? You told me not to question her choices, so? Maybe.. Maybe we can figure something out?"

Levi sniffs and keeps his tears from falling as he lets the young man holding him ease the pain in his heart. "You're right…" Levi leans into Eren and starts mouthing lazily at his neck. He shifts on Eren lap so that he is straddling the boy again. Eren lets a groan passes his lips. "Levi we don't have to.. You know.. Do the whole fool around thing.. If you don't want to"

"Shut up, Shitty brat. I want to feel you again."

Eren growls low in his chest and grips Levi's plump little ass. Levi throws his head back in a moan. Eren works his hand to the the belt on the angel's waist, the only thing keeping the soft white fabric of his robes together. As he undoes the clasp and tosses it back away from their bodies the sound of metal hitting the ground rings through the woods. Left with no defenses should make Levi uneasy. His blades have been as much a part of him as his beating heart for centuries. He doesn't feel uneasy though, he feels like he's home. For the first time since his creation, he is home.

Eren moves the dirtied cloth aside as he trails his hands down the angel's sides. His mouth seeks out any piece of skin it can find. He sucks and bites anywhere is mouth lands. The small raven haired male is left a whimper mess as Eren brings a hand across his defined abs up to run his fingers over soft, sensitive nubs. Levi gasps as he feels the pressure from the younger man's fingers pinching his hardened nipple. Pleasure radiates out from every place the teen touches. A pang of pleasure jolts straight to his already hard cock when Eren bucks his hips up instinctively.

The small Angel rocks with Eren's motions in perfect time. The synchronized and fluid motions between the two are undeniably as perfect as the way those altar stones fit together. Eren muses to himself 'we will stand the test of time, we will be together long after others have fallen' "Levi, my angel.. Let me taste you."

His skin is damp with sweat. His hair is messy. His cheeks are burning with a rosy shade of blush. He can barely breathe but he struggles to find the words. "Eren… Please. I'm yours, any… Ah! Anything!" The teen pushes him back onto the dirt again and nestles himself comfortably between the older males creamy thighs. He looks at his Angel with unadulterated adoration. The glossy, pleading looking in his eyes, the rise and fall of his toned chest, his perfect cock on display, and the wetness between his legs. Perfection.

Eren trails butterfly kiss down Levi's torso. His tongue lazily traces the lines of his abs and down the v of muscle to the base of his new lover's stiff cock. Normally, the boy would be put off by being so close to another naked man, but not now, not with Levi. 'Yup… I'm so gay.' Eren almost laughs to himself. Instead he licks from the base of the angel's cock up to the tip. Levi groans loudly as he covers his face with one arm and his nails dig into Eren's shoulder. Eren tastes the precum in his mouth, and it's sweet, and delicious. 'That's better than I thought it would be.'

The teen brings his other hand down to run his fingers and palm over the omega's wet slick. Once he deems it lubed enough he wraps his wet hand around the angel's cock and gives it a few slow strokes. As he works his hand up and down slowly, he lets his tongue swirl around the pink tip of his angel's swollen member. His free hand works downwards to cup and fondle his balls.

"Fuck! Eren… You're going to… I'm gonna… Ah! Please!" Levi is trying to muffle out pleas; he's biting into the back of his own hand.

"Not yet, little one. I'm not done tasting yet." Dark emerald eyes dance with mischief, and Eren repositions himself and lifts Levi and flips him to his knees. Levi is now bent over in the dirt on his elbows, ass presented high. The Angel whimpers as strong hands spread his cheeks further. Levi lifts his head and strains to look over his shoulder, 'this kid is going to fucking kill me, what the fuck? I'm a mess… And oh!' Just then a warm, wet tongue finds levi's hole.

"You taste… So fucking good… So sweet… Fuck dinner, weren't not making it back in time." Eren jokes as he pushes his tongue into Levi's little body. Levi feels like all his strength has magically vanished. His arms quake under him, trying support his weight and keep his face from falling in the dirt. The Angel can't help the pathetic moans escaping his mouth. Heat starts building in his gut, his neglected cock is dripping and more slick pours from his tight ass.

"So wet, you want to feel my fingers?" Levi can hear the sin in his partner's voice. It's oozing out of every syllable. All he can do is nod because 'fuck yes he want to feel Eren force his way into his tight hole. Fuck yes he wants Eren to wreck him out here in the open'

Hand moist with slick, Eren positions his pointer finger at the angel's puckered hole. He pushes past with little resistance. He runs his other hand down the sway in smaller male's back. Levi rocks himself back, purely out of instinct, seeking the feeling of his mate filling him. He works one finger slowly as he swirls his tongue around the ring muscle that is swallowing up his digit. Eren eases his finger out to help coat his middle finger and pushes both back into that hungry little hole. He eases them in slowly. Levi grits his teeth. His virgin hole is being stretched but is sends shockwaves of pleasure up his spine.

With two fingers seated comfortably inside his little angel, he crooks his fingers and begins to working them in and out. Levi damn near screams as Eren rubs against his sweet spot. Milky thighs begin to tremble. Just as Levi feels like he is going to explode, Eren's other hand wraps around his cock. He matches his pumps with the thrusts of his fingers.

"Eren! I… Uhh.. Oh goddess… I'm going to… Fuck… I.. I…" Levi's voice breaks as he begs for release. "Cum for me baby…"

Tears ebb over the edges of icy blue eyes as his body is wracked by overwhelming pleasure. His vision goes white as he nearly collapses. Eren feels the warmth of Levi seed spilling onto his hand has he slows his ministrations enough for the Angel to ride out his orgasm. "perfect…" The teen muses and he admires his handy work. He brings his fingers to his lips to lick himself clean, basking in the sweet taste of his lover.

"Come on, there's a stream not far from here… You need to clean up."

Chapter 8: Changing

Making a path towards clean…

Eren laughs to himself as Levi struggles to get his legs to hold his body weight. "Tch! What's so funny, brat?"

"Nothing! It's just cute seeing you so wrecked. You can barely stand." Eren laughs outright now.

"Do me a favor? And kindly fuck off!" The Angel growls "this is all your damned fault." How the hell is he going to fight giant naked people-eaters if he can barely walk?! "Where is this stream? I feel disgusting…"

"It's a couple hundred yards from here…" Eren looks around, "that-a way!" He throws his fingers in the air, gesturing into the trees. "Do you want me to carry you?"

"No! Fuck off! I can make it just fine! Be useful and go fetch me something less conspicuous to wear while I clean myself. Fucking dirt.. Fucking sweat.. Bodily fluids.." The Angel damn near gags as he realizes just how filthy he is.

"Fine! Fine." The teen waives his hand dismissively over his shoulder as he turns to his post. "We're not far, it shouldn't take me long to get you something. I bet you'll look good in uniform…" Before the Angel can retort the sun-kissed boy is running again.

Levi makes his way though the woods, he can hear water rustling. He sighs again, but this time he's thankful for something. He doesn't remember if he has been this filthy in millennia. Well, covered in gore from time to time, but he hates that even more than this filth. 'At least this one felt good' the raven lets a small chuckle out, he's alone… Who will ever know? He is carrying his belt and swords in his hand and his other hand is holding together white fabric that is draped around his hips. As the stream comes into view, Levi relaxes a bit, he drops his gear and his coverings.

He tips his toes into the cool water and instantly shivers. He works to ease himself into slow moving water, he lets the low temperature of the water ease the blush that he couldn't seem to rid himself of.

Meanwhile, Eren is sneaking through the encampment that both his squad and one other call home, for the time being. The legion is hurting so much that they can barely spare more than 2 squads per outpost. Here, there is the elite squad, who watch over his every move with distrust in their eyes. They recently lost their squad leader, so a soft-spoken strawberry blonde woman named Petra is running the show, temporarily. Then there is his squad, it's made up of mostly friends and fellow trainees, and of course the biggest pain in Eren's ass, Jean.

He hopes to go unnoticed, so far so good. 'He and Armin are about the same size I think… I hope.' The teen thinks to himself and he moves towards his best friend's room. He rifles through his drawers, he grabs a standard pair of white uniform pants, white socks, a pair of white boxer briefs, and and light grey button down shirt. This should fit the small Angel… As the teen makes his way out, the other soldiers are distracted by dinner..

"Did you hear? Not only did that Titan fucker sneak out, but that coconut kid went after him!" One of the elites said.

"Calm down Gunther! We've been working with these kids for two years now… They're decent at.. Not dying" Eld states cooly. "As long as the crazy one doesn't go all Titan-beast-mode on us, there really isn't a problem."

'Armin is missing too?' Eren can't help but feel concern for his friend. 'Where could he have gone? Why? He obviously hadn't followed me.' Eren shook his head, trying to avoid getting angry over the older soldiers' discussion. 'Gotta get back to my angel.'

As Eren makes his way to the stream he pauses to watch. His Angel is completely naked and exposed, slow moving water is streaming past pale skin. Droplets of water drip from inky black hair down defined shoulder and back muscles. Eren licks his lips. "Hey…"

In an instant, Levi spreads black wings behind his form and moves them to shield his body from an intruder. Soft feathers are getting wet in the cool stream. He peeks his fingertip over his right wing and stand on his tippy toes to peer over the barrier. He's met with a smile that is blindingly white and gleeful emerald pools.

"Didn't your mother teach you any decency?! You can't just watch people bathe you fucking moron!"

"Don't fucking talk about my mother!" Eren feels primal rage course through his veins. He can handle a lot, but his mother is a sore spot, and she was a perfect saint.

"Woah! Ok, kid, I can see I struck a chord. I'm… I'm sorry" Levi said tentatively as he lowers his right wing a bit to get a better view of his human. The boy's fists are clenched and he is gritting his teeth. His eyes are completely hidden under messy brown locks. "I didn't know…"

Eren draws in a deep breathe, 'how could he know? I need to control my temper more. I shouldn't be mad.' Eren berates himself. He calms slightly as he moves towards the Angel still in the stream, covered from view by midnight down. He brings his hand up to his chest and unbuckles the strap there. He had dropped Armin's clothes on a large stone before he called out to the Angel. He slowly moves to remove the straps from his shoulders and let's them fall to dangle from his belt. He finds the hem of his shirt and lifts it up and over his head.

"Wha… What are you doing?" Levi asks in shock as he watches tan skin being revealed. The boy has a tone body, clearly military training done the brat some good. He is still thin, but defined in his own way.

"I'm getting in." Eren stated as if it was obvious. He kicks off his boots and undoes his belt. He undoes the dual straps over each of his thighs.

"No!" Levi almost shouts, "you… You can't!"

"I can.. And I am! I'm dirty too you know!" Eren reminds Levi. He can't help but manage a small smile as Levi covers himself even more with his wings. The Angel bends at the knees to lower himself further into the water.

Eren removes what's left of his straps and clothing, throwing them unceremoniously to the ground. He steps into the cool water and quickly makes his way to the smaller male. Tanned fingers reach to touch the soft black feathers of the angel's wings. 'So soft..' Just has the teen had suspected. His fingers trail to the base of the wing, they came from his should blades, he brings both hands to wrap his arms around the angel's waist.

Levi jumps, "Eren… " he feels Eren's warm skin press against his back. 'Too close!'

"Shh… I'm sorry. I know I have a bit of a temper, but I shouldn't be mad at you for not knowing. I was 9, when she was eaten by one of those Titans. They've taken so much from me, but I won't let them take you." Eren nuzzles his face into damp ebony locks and inhales the clean floral aroma that belongs to the shorter male.

The Angel relaxes into the teen's embrace, his wings begin to droop into the streams' water. Eren rubs his hands up Levi's chest and applies pressure to attempt to coherence the Raven to face him. Levi raises a wing over the kid's head and turns slowly, water droplets fall from the tips of sapphire blue feathers and land on Eren's hot bronze skin. He shivers a bit from the cool water before wrapping himself up with the Angel again. He lowers himself and presses his head against his partner's strong chest. He listens to his rapid heartbeat and sighs. He grabs tighter, longing to be as close as possible to the raven.

"They'll pay." Eren looks up to the lock gazes with the winged creature in his grasp. His eyes are no longer blue, but molten silver with flashes of white, and his lips are snarled back to reveal sharp canines. "Anyone or anything that has ever hurt you.. They will pay with their lives."

...

After rubbing their skin clean, they leave the water. Levi watches Eren begin to dress and internally mourns the loss of Eren's exposed skin. Levi hold up the white boxer briefs… "Uh, are these things clean?"

"What are you a clean freak?! Or do you think I'm gross enough that I would bring you dirty underpants?" Eren jokes.

Levi clicks his tongue, as he brings the fabric to cover his body. White pants grip tightly to his muscular thighs, and the button down shirt fits snugly. As he tucks the shirt in he reaches down to start putting on socks and boots. "Where did you get clothes in my size anyways?"

"My best friend is about your size… So I kind of raided his closet." Eren admits.

"Is everyone in your military in to bondage or what?" Levi raises a thin eyebrow at the brown leather straps that match the set his human is putting on. "Seriously, what the fuck is all this for? Besides confusing the piss out of me?"

"Hah! Well, they are for our 3D maneuvering gear, basically grappling hooks and gas canisters that propel us through the air. We dual wield swords and this gives us a chance against Titans."

Levi laughs a little, "well, my human can fly, what else can you do? Any tricks I should know about?"

Eren scratches the back of his head, shaking loose a couple of drops of water, "do you even listen? I can turn into a titan. I have their healing abilities and strength, but I struggle to control myself in that form. Maybe you could help me with that."

Levi stumbles a bit trying to figure out how these stupid leather pieces are supposed to be fixed to his body. "These things are so fucking… Uhh! Stupid! Worse than dealing with shitty brats or overly imposing alphas with giant fucking caterpillar eyebrows.. Oh for fuck's sake! I'm going to die of old age before I understand these bondage apparatuses... Fuck Eren... I give up!"

Eren chuckles as he moves to help the omega. The teens helps to loop the padded parts of the bottoms straps to the arches of his small feet. He loops the tops through his belt and helps him fasten the front buckle over his strong chest after pulling his arms through the shoulder straps.

Huffing in defeat, Levi jokes, "yeah kid, you dress me, and I'll keep your monster at bay… Deal?"

"Deal!" Eren giggled.

"Let's get a move on, it's getting dark.."


End file.
